During the development of a software application, a single testing framework is often used for the Continuous Integration (CI) cycles and release quality control. Although one testing framework may be sufficient for fulfilling the quality requirements of a single software application, multiple test frameworks have to be employed when the single software application is bundled with other applications to form an application suite. In this case, the verification of the application suite may span over multiple software applications each of which requires its own testing framework. Conventional software verification approach may define a new “super” testing framework for the application suite, which makes reusing existing software tests designed for individual software applications very difficult. Further, the different configuration requirements and test result reporting capabilities associated with the existing software tests and testing frameworks further complicate the reusing of these software tests and testing frameworks.